


Paradise

by ofeuphoria



Series: Kiss and control [3]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Developing Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Rutting, Sex Toys, Vibrators, YOU KNEW THIS WAS COMING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofeuphoria/pseuds/ofeuphoria
Summary: Vicious lets out a single laugh, more of a breath than anything else. “Ha. You think this is good, then just wait, love,” he says, retracting his fingers with enough force, Aegis can feel every second of it. “I’m going to destroy you.”Vicious always did like seeing Aegis tied up.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Series: Kiss and control [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is part of my slow burn "they fuck a lot but won't admit they caught feelings" series but works pretty well as a standalone so enjoy  
> it was only a matter of time before I busted directly into your home with another aegis bondage fic. and after that skit, you knew this was coming. you knew.

Aegis has always hated waiting. 

That’s not to say he isn’t good at it-- a knight’s training has, in fact, made him  _ exceptional _ at it, but he certainly doesn’t  _ like _ it, by any means. He frowns in discomfort, tightening the clench in his fists; now, not only is he stuck waiting, but to make matters worse, he’s found himself growing increasingly more impatient as the moments begin to drag on.

The party took to staying at a new inn tonight, little more than a shack housed in some village across the ocean they’ve never seen before, only to hope the citypeople haven’t checked Vision Central in long enough that they would recognize their faces. A growing concern, by all means, but of course, Aegis has other things troubling him, too: concerns that prove far more  _ humiliating _ than dangerous. 

Prime example: Vicious left him ten minutes ago in the middle of a handjob with some dubious excuse about having to ‘grab something’, leaving Aegis with nothing more than a shamefully hard cock and the instructions that he is not to do anything about it on his own. Such things border on torture.

Aegis already hates waiting, and every second that passes makes him hate it more. 

He deliberates, folding his hands down against his lap just to feel pressure from the heat of his throbbing groin. That alone makes him wince. At least he knows from every single experience they’ve had thus far, Vicious always makes the wait worthwhile. At least, he’d  _ better. _

Still, Aegis groans, because much like last time, Vicious teased him nearly to the point of climax only to pull away at the very last moment, this time even leaving Aegis alone entirely and expecting him not to finish himself off while he was gone. Wincing, he adds more weight to his throbbing cock, and he  _ waits. _

A click and turn, and the waiting pays off.

“Miss me?” Vicious smirks, a black box tucked under his arm that rattles with each step he takes. Aegis’ mouth stays a thin, flat line, and his glare could kill.

Vicious drops the box to the bed, moving to grab the other boy by the wrists and mutter into his ear, voice dangerously low. “What, you mad or somethin’? You really thought I was gonna let you finish with a boring little handjob, huh?” 

Aegis grits his teeth; Vicious keeps teasing him further, and  _ none _ of this is helping the scorching heat between his legs. “Why don’t you  _ tell me _ what you had in mind, then?” Aegis asks, his tone acidic, yet without a trace of protest.

“Yuna let me borrow some of her stuff. Can tell ya right now you’re gonna like it,” Vicious says as he tightens his grip, digging his jagged fingernails into Aegis’ wrists. Aegis’ face washes white.

_ “Yuna!?” _ he barks, frowning. “You’re saying Yuna knows that we’re--”

“What,  _ fucking?” _ Vicious spits the word into Aegis’ ear, only to dart his lips and lick a straight line down his chin. “Believe me, babe, everyone knows by now.”

He can’t bring himself to be mortified, for the moment Vicious pulls away, a hand darts to Aegis’ cock and squeezes until his back arches.

“Now, you want me to do something about this or what? Use your words.”

“Yes,” Aegis sneers back, lip quivering at the pressure. “I want you to make me cum.”

“You’re gettin’ good at that,” Vicious says, his words venomous. His bare hand gives Aegis another calloused stroke, and Aegis feels himself melt into the sheets. “Now, you wanna see what I’ve got in store for ya tonight or not?”

Aegis sits himself up, leans against the headboard, and nods.

“First things first--” Vicious draws a coil of rope from Yuna’s box, dangling it between his fingers. “Arms behind your back, pretty boy.”

The moment Vicious advances, Aegis can feel his heart race in his chest, his face burning and his cock burning and everything feeling so, so strongly all at once. When the rope begins to constrict around his wrists and wreathe around his chest, he gasps, and that woven mess of feelings only grows stronger even still. Vicious threads him into knots in every single way possible, Aegis’ slender arms and chest tied into a mess of haphazard ropework while his stomach hitches up into his throat.

He knew Vicious wouldn’t keep him waiting without good reason.

“There. All wrapped up nice and pretty.” Vicious runs a hand through Aegis’ hair, who chokes back a shameful moan the moment his fingers tug. “I know you like this just as much as I do, all of it. Just wait until you see what I’ve got for ya next.”

Aegis nods, flexing against his binds just to feel himself struggle. “Show me,” he barks, each breath quickening in pace.

“Ha. Some bite you’ve got there for someone who’s all tied up under my fingers.” Vicious curls his hand around a black vibrator, and Aegis’ eyes grow wide the moment he holds it in plain sight. “You get this inside you, and I get to control the remote. Simple enough?”

Aegis inhales so sharply, he worries the air will slice straight through his lungs. The shirt that digs beneath his binds is starting to become slick with sweat and his cock twitches in anticipation, pulsating until it aches, and he’s so goddamn ready to be  _ used _ that he’ll beg for it if he has to.

“Please, I-- yes, I want it,” he stammers as if his mouth is full of cotton. “Please. _ ” _

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.” Vicious’ smile is cruel, relishing in the ways Aegis squirms in humiliation. By now, both are so hard it burns.

“I--” Aegis stops, trying to keep himself composed even with ropes knotted around his chest and the searing distraction in his pants. “I want you to tear me apart, I want you inside of me. M-- make me cum.”

“Wish granted.” Vicious reaches over and yanks Aegis’ pants and below his hips, running the tips of his fingers along Aegis’ pale skin to watch him shiver. He retrieves a small bottle of lubricant--Yuna certainly sent him well prepared-- and lathers a dollop along his two fingers, trailing their way between Aegis’ legs. Aegis nearly shrieks at the chill of Vicious’ wet fingers against him, pressing inside his body, spreading him open, and he bites down into the skin of his lower lip to stop from crying out in pleasure when Vicious’ hand reaches the knuckle.

Vicious lets out a single laugh, more of a breath than anything else. “Ha. You think this is good, then just wait, love,” he says, retracting his fingers with enough force, Aegis can feel every second of it. “I’m going to destroy you.”

Aegis has no time to even process the statement-turned-threat, for the moment Vicious retracts his fingers, the vibrator takes their place, cold and slick and so very  _ full. _ Instead of screaming, he chokes up, strangling something from the pit of his throat that he thinks could never have belonged to him. It feels so staggeringly  _ good, _ yet so overwhelming and so, so  _ much, _ all he can do is moan and shake, with even that stifled by the ropes binding his body.

“Feels good, yeah?” Vicious gives Aegis a moment to catch his breath, long enough for his brain to fizzle a little further back to baseline. Still, all he can manage is a nod. Vicious’ smirk returns, before he grabs the remote and grips it in his hands. 

“Then let’s see how you like this.”

And Aegis’ pupils blow.

He wails the moment the vibrator switches on, his voice pitched high as he rolls to his side and curls his body into itself, shaking and rocking and only wanting  _ more.  _ Vicious dons a sly grin and flicks the dial back to zero.

“I want you to tell me how much you want it. I wanna hear you beg for it.”

“D-don’t stop, Vicious. Please, don’t stop--” Aegis pauses for a breath, and it’s all he can do to keep his voice from wavering. “It-- it feels good, and I want it so very badly--”

“Well, I guess since you’re being good, I can let ya have some more then, can’t I?” Vicious says, only to flip the switch even further. Aegis can feel himself nearly explode from pleasure.

“You know I like it when you sing for me,” he says, pushing Aegis onto his back to straddle against his hips until their cocks line up in perfect cadence. “I wanna to hear all those little noises you make. I’m gonna tear you apart, just like you  _ asked _ me to.”

His hands drift across Aegis’ restricted chest, feeling the dips of the rope against the texture of his shirt until Vicious finds himself thumbing at Aegis’ nipple. The pleasure runs shockwaves through his entire body, and feeling every inch of the vibrator inside of him alongside the pressure of Vicious’ dick against his own and the twirling circles against the buds of his nipples was nearly too much.

And so Vicious turns the dial even further, seeing and hearing and feeling Aegis cry underneath him at all the overpowering sensation coursing through his entire body. Vicious looks at his handiwork with pride as Aegis’ eyes loll back, his mouth opening and closing uselessly. Vicious ruts his cock up against Aegis’ own, only for the other boy’s body to begin quaking. He slips his free hand into Aegis’ mouth, pressing down against his tongue.

“I wanna feel it when you cum. Feel your whole body shudder under mine, and know that this was all ‘cause of me.” 

Vicious’ thrusts become furious, grinding their cocks together as Aegis savours the feeling of skin against skin-- it’s all he can do to keep himself from screaming against the fingers in his mouth that keep him all but silenced. Aegis can’t move, can’t speak, can’t do anything but rock and thrust harder, faster, into Vicious’ hard cock. If he were capable of rational thought this close to climax, he’d say he’s never been so, terribly turned on. Instead, his mind only flashes white while he moans.

It takes little more time for the amalgamation of the vibrator inside him, the thumb flicking against his nipple, and Vicious’ dick grinding against his own to send him completely over the edge, sparks flying through each nerve in his body as he moans against the other man’s fingers. His entire body convulses, feeling himself quake as he cums over his sweat-heavy shirt and the dip of his stomach. Vicious follows shortly afterward, and when he stares down at the boy before him bound, heavy-eyed, vibrating, and painted with cum, he can’t help but feel a sense of pride.

Vicious dials the vibrator back to zero, and Aegis’ next breath comes out as a gasp. “Here. I’ll let ya go now,” he says, sounding nearly as exasperated as Aegis does, but the moment he reaches to untie the ropes, Aegis protests.

“No,” he says. “Let me stay here for a moment, please.”

“Whatever you want,” Vicious replies with fatigue in his voice. He turns to fall onto his back, resting his against the sheets inches away from the former knight.

“There is something I want, actually.” Aegis stops abruptly, only barely regaining his breath. “I want you to kiss me.”

Vicious nearly split his sides laughing. “The hell would you want that? We’re done fucking tonight, y’know, unless you’re up for round two already.”

“I know. I want to kiss you when it has nothing to do with our sexual relations. I believe that this is a perfectly reasonable request.”

“Well, s’pose after everything I did to you tonight, what’s one more? Even when _ I _ think it’s  _ stupid. _ ” Vicious leans over and brushes their lips together, more gentle than they’ve ever been, and Aegis finds himself breathless for a completely different slew of reasons as the kiss grows more passionate, more intimate.

“You may think it’s stupid all that you want,” Aegis says as they break away, “but it’s the little things like this that--” His words stop abruptly, because he has no idea how to finish the sentence. Everything he feels in chest is so foreign and strange. Instead, he shakes his head.

“Nevermind that. Unbind me now, please.” His words are less of a request and more of a command. Vicious obliges without argument.

“Guess we should get you cleaned up, eh?” he chuckles, observing the mess they’d made of Aegis’ clothes, and god forbid, the sheets. That night they slept next to each other, and they found themselves kissing again, again, and again without a trace of sex.

Neither will ever, ever admit it, but it was nothing short of paradise.


End file.
